naruto_shinobi_collection_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Missions
Missions (任務 ninmu) are important tasks given to shinobi in the organized society of the villages. Players can take part of missions in the mission menu, represented as the Mission Assignment Desk. Details Each mission requires stamina to be started. Before starting, the player can check "Reward Details" (報酬詳細) to see the possible rewards, "Conquer Information" (攻略情報) to view details about the opponent(s) in the Battle part and hints to help complete the mission, and when available, "Recall" (回想) to view the mission cutscenes again. When the mission is complete, players gain experience for the Shinobi Rank, characters gain experience to their Trust Ability, and additional rewards depending of the following criteria: As of July 2017, some events also contain a "Pt Boost" option that when selected, allows player to gain twice the points from the event by using twice the stamina. Missions Event Missions :Main article: Event Missions Event Missions (イベント任務) are missions that can be taken in the Naruto icon (formely Tsunade). Event Missions change periodically, each usually having very rare and unique rewards. United Front Missions United Front Missions (共闘任務) are the missions with the icon containing Gaara, Might Guy, and Kakashi Hatake (formerly Shizune). Here players fight together (one player at a time) against a big menace, such as the Nine-Tails and Kaguya, and all participants are rewarded. Promotion Exams Promotion Exams (昇級試験) is a reproduction of the Chūnin Exams with the Sasuke icon (formerly Genma Shiranui). The player takes his best team to fight against the teams from other players. The higher the player's classification, the better the rewards. Classifications: *Legend "God of Shinobi" (伝説【忍の神】) *Legend "Strongest Shinobi" (伝説【最強の忍】) *Legend "Kage" (伝説【影】) *Jōnin "3rd Dan" (上忍【三段】) *Jōnin "2nd Dan" (上忍【二段】) *Jōnin "1st Dan" (上忍【初段】) *Tokubetsu Jōnin "1st Kyū" (特別上忍【一級】) *Tokubetsu Jōnin "2nd Kyū" (特別上忍【二級】) *Tokubetsu Jōnin "3rd Kyū" (特別上忍【三級】) *Chūnin "4th Kyū" (中忍【四級】) *Chūnin "5th Kyū" (中忍【五級】) *Chūnin "6th Kyū" (中忍【六級】) *Genin "7th Kyū" (下忍【七級】) *Genin "8th Kyū" (下忍【八級】) *Genin "9th Kyū" (下忍【九級】) *Academy Student "10th Kyū" (忍者学校生【十級】) Story Missions :Main article: Story Missions Story Missions (物語任務) are missions that can be taken in the Pakkun icon (formerly Iruka). They are missions based on the story of the Naruto series. ___ Missions __ Missions contains Weekday Missions (曜日任務) and Super Shinobi Awakening Missions (超忍覚醒任務). In Weekday Missions the player can take part on Battle missions to gain Awakening Materials, Sale Materials, Enhancement Materials, and Shinobi Tool Materials. Super Shinobi Awakening Missions contains missions with rarer Awakening Materials such as Shinobi Crystals and Shinobi Spheres. Sealed Missions :Main article: Sealed Missions Sealed Missions (封印任務) are missions that require a key to be unlocked. ___ Missions __ Missions is a tutorial. Mission Parts Most Missions are divided in two parts, but some only have one of them. In both parts a pause button is available, where the player can review the mission or give up, losing everything gained during the mission. Run The player's captain will constantly run forward while collecting Ryō or Poaches, attacking enemies to defeat them, and avoiding hazards by jumping. Defeating several enemies in a row without getting hit will count as a combo. With a combo of 10 or more, points are increased. Making points will also fill the team's Chakra, which can be useful in the Battle part. When Naruto Uzumaki "Growth of the Mischievous Ninja" is the team captain, he can use Rasengan during the Run part by using 20% of the team's Chakra. Damage is distributed to all team members. Before December 2016, the player started with the captain by default, but it was possible to switch between team members to decide which one will receive chakra. If the current character takes to much damage, the player could switch to another character to avoid losing the character. There was also a round object that made the current character walk on ceilings until reaching its end. Jumping or switching characters would also descent the character. Battle A RPG battle between the player's characters and enemy characters. The player gains points when damaging enemies, but lose points when hit. In the top part there is an Auto button to make the characters act automatically, having the option to have them focus on using Skills or only use normal attacks. The button next to it is to speed up the Battle animations. The lower gauge is divided by a blue Standby phase and a red Action phase. How fast a characters moves on it depends of their Agility status. The number in the end of the gauge is the number of Actions (player turns) that passed. When the character reaches the end of the Standby part, the player can choose his action: use a normal attack, defend to reduce damage and gain more chakra, or use a Skill. Defending will return to the start of the Standby phase and end the turn, while attacking or using a Skill will proceed to the Action phase. Normal attacks fill fast and the character gains some chakra when successful. Skills have different Activation Speeds and require Chakra to be used. Some battles also contain Area Effects. Gallery Missions.png|Old Mission menu MissionsB.png|Mission menu with United Front Mission and Promotion Exam available Category:Content